Addiction
by Fantasy's Mistress
Summary: Sebastian finally finds Joseph and finds himself unable to control himself around the younger man. Joseph makes sure to show his interest as best he can until he gets exactly what he wants from Sebastian: him. Includes: yaoi/smut/lemon


"Joesph!" Sebastian yelled, turning in circles. He had just escaped the keepers slimy grasp and was searching for his partner. Without Joseph, he felt a little less safe in Ruvik's creations. He yelled the man's name again and heard an answering yelp. He ran towards the noise, breath rasping in his throat. "Joseph?" He found the man sitting with his head in his hands on top of a large boulder, "It's not safe out here. We need to get inside!"

Joseph shook his head, "It hurts…"

"Come on!" He grabbed the man's shoulders and shook them. This seemed to jerk him into a wakeful state.

"Sebastian?" he blinked and glanced around. "Where am I? Ruvik was…"

"Ruvik was what?" Sebastian's fingers bit into Joseph's shoulders.

Joseph tried shoving his hands away, "Ouch! Ruvik was just messing with me, that's all. I don't even think he was trying to hurt me."

"We don't know that!" Sebastian began searching the skies to see if anything was changing, and Joseph took that moment to bask in his partner's protective presence. He loved watching the man when he wasn't looking. Joseph could stare all day at the strong jaw line and hair that always seemed to fall into his eyes as if trying to hide them. He could see the signs of an alcoholic in said eyes; the shininess and the red rims when he had to be sober for too long. It also didn't help when he was always secretly taking a swig of 'water'.

Sebastian went to tug him towards the building again and Joseph took his hands, "Seb, I'm okay. Just relax."

The man shook his head rapidly, "We're never okay here!"

"Seb…" he laced their fingers together. "Please. Just breathe for me."

Sebastian blinked several times and noticed their linked hands, "Joseph?"

Joseph smiled, "Better?" He relaxed back onto his rock, pulling Sebastian down on top of him. "What have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Uh…" Sebastian's mind was so confused he couldn't think of an answer. "Running?" he said stupidly.

"So fit," he smiled, trying to sooth his partner. "Are you calm now?"

Sebastian's eyes flickered over Joseph's body. He had tried for a very long time to ignore the fact that he found his partner sexy, but now he was feeling himself begin to give in to his attractions. "Joseph, what are you playing at?" he murmured, leaning in closer to brush his lips against his.

Joseph's eyes widened for a moment before they shut, revelling in the feel of the man's lips. He hadn't exactly kept his need for Sebastian a secret. Sometimes he had wanted to drop to his knees and take the man into his mouth to show him how good he could make him feel, but he always thought Sebastian was heterosexual.

The kiss proved he wasn't.

Sebastian's hands snaked down to the man's hips and began tugging down his trousers. Joseph let out a surprised squeak, "Sebastian?"

"This might be our last hour alive," Sebastian murmured. "I'm not leaving without finding pleasure before I die."

A sharp pain went through Joseph's chest. _He's using me_, he thought miserably. But, his desires were too fierce and he couldn't stop the man from unwrapping him like a present. Soon, his gun holsters, shirt, vest, and pants were gone, leaving him naked on a boulder. If Ruvik warped the world now, he would be stuck like this.

Thoughts quickly disappeared from his mind as he felt a finger slip between his legs and into his entrance. He moaned, bringing his legs up to loop around Sebastian's waist. The finger, he realised, was already wet. He must have missed seeing Seb suck on his own fingers. He could have hit himself with regret.

Sebastian's finger began to quicken, slamming in and out of Joseph roughly before he added another. Joseph's eyes went wide, "Seb! Fuck!" His body began rocking down onto the fingers with need, "More, I need more!" A third finger went in and Joseph let out a sound of pure pleasure.

His glasses were beginning to slide off his face but he pushed them back on, wanting to see everything. He looked up at Sebastian to his sweat slicked face and groaned, knowing the man was holding back, "Seb, fuck me," he ordered, resting against the rock and stopping his own hip movements. "This isn't my first time, and I doubt it's your first time with a man either." Sebastian definitely knew how to handle a man's body.

Sebastian coughed into his hand awkwardly, "I've only done this once with another man," he admitted, scanning the man's naked body again with lust filled eyes. He unzipped his own pants but didn't bother to take them off. "If you don't want this, just say-"

He was cut off as Joseph grabbed him by the shoulders, "Do it now!"

Sebastian's eyes widened and he pressed the head of his uncovered cock against Joseph's entrance and began to push in.

"Faster!" He pushed himself down, trying to impale himself faster. He didn't care if it was going to hurt or if he was going to ache later, he just needed to be filled by Sebastian.

Sebastian thrust his hips and bottomed out in one simple movement. He panted heavily, pressing his face into Joseph's neck, "God, you're so tight…"

Joseph grinned, "The perks of being with a man."

Sebastian's mind went back to his wife for a moment, the last woman he had ever been with, but quickly shook that from his mind. He was here to divulge in the pleasures of the flesh, not the sadness of memories. He pulled out and sank back in again, making sure Joseph wasn't in any pain. He was taken by surprise when the man grabbed him and ordered him to move faster.

His hips began to snap forward of their own accord while his mind began to go foggy with unimaginable pleasure. He groaned softly while Joseph spread his legs wider, "Sebastian… yes…" the man whispered, reaching down to grasp his own cock and tugging on it. Sebastian noticed what Joseph was doing and he grabbed the man's hands, pinning them to rock beneath them. He could already see the grazes on Joseph's hips and arms from rubbing against the rock, and wondered how the man's back was faring.

Joseph could feel his back grow sticky with blood but didn't care. He had everything he wanted right here, and he didn't want it to end for anything. But he knew it would. The sharp jerks against him from the man above him and the way his prostate was being rubbed by such a large cock had him begging for his release; one he couldn't gain with his hands being held.

Sebastian grinned like an animal as he saw the whimpering mess beneath him. He stopped moving for a moment before grinding his hips, "What do you need?" he asked.

"Seb!" the man begged, his body shaking. "Please! I need…" His mind was a blank, unsure of how to put it into words.

"Tell me," he breathed, grinding again.

"You- release- everything-" he babbled, tears leaking from the sides of his eyes.

Sebastian grinned, "Good boy," he said softly before reaching down with one hand and touching Joseph's member, caressing it lightly. Just that simple touch had Joseph arching from the rock, yelling his release as he came between their bodies. He noticed subconsciously that he had messed up Sebastian's clothes, but didn't care.

The older man thrust several more times over the now sensitive prostate, wringing whimpers of pleasure and pain from the smaller man before he pulled out and, with a quick couple of jerks from his own hand, came onto Joseph's stomach.

Sebastian let go of the man's hands, and Joseph lowered them to touch the sticky mess on his stomach. He saw Sebastian open his mouth, probably to apologise, so he quickly brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting the man's come.

The older man's face flushed slightly and he brought out his flask to take a large gulp of 'water'. Joseph watched this with sharp eyes, "Seb, next time you want a drink, find me instead."

"Why would I do that?" he asked, putting his lid back on and sliding it back into his pocket.

"Because," he sat up, trying not to wince at the pain lancing through his body, "we can stop one addiction by converting it to another."

Sebastian almost looked confused before realisation crept into his eyes, "I can't use you like that," he murmured.

Joseph shook his head, "I'd be a willing participant." He knew it would hurt him to be used, but he was sick of not having the man in his body. And now that he had had the man's cock in his body, there was no way he wouldn't have it again.

Sebastian looked like he was fighting an internal battle with himself before he finally nodded his agreement, "Fine, but stay close to me. I don't want you running off anywhere."

Joseph grinned and sat up before he froze, looking at a figure over Sebastian's shoulder.

Ruvik.

The scarred man was staring at him and slowly a smile crept over his face, pulling the scars on his face taut, "Interesting," he whispered before he snapped his fingers and Joseph felt himself being wrenched away from Sebastian and thrown into some strange new world.


End file.
